


Eternal

by Scomrose



Category: Monolith (Video Game)
Genre: Anthro Null, Battle, POV First Person, Panic, Power Eternal, Power High, Power Hunger, Too much of a bad thing, do ship have gender, fight, forced injection, loud noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Null battles an unknown foe





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR MONOLITH BY TEAM D-13.

I stand before what remains of that glyph I fought, the runic barrier from the gates to the boss shattering loudly, the breaking of the nimbus shaking the depths of…whatever this place is to it’s core, allowing me to fight what’s behind all of this.

I warp back to the boss room, and command the blades floating around me to shatter the gate, and I then stand before… a black empty void.

I stutter backwards in midair, a demonic screeching echoing in my head as I grab it in pain. This was unlike the normal voice that told me what a boss was named, this was a garbled mess of sounds that seemed to not agree on whatever I would be facing would be called.

And yet, there is nothing to face. Just me in a empty, black void trying to block out screams.

That is, until I note that some kind of laser is trying to shoot at me.

I come back to and fly out of the way of it, getting a small glimpse at some runes as the laser fires, that soon vanish and fade away into flickering orange balls that drift off. Another one locks and fires away at me, as I try to get a closer look at them. Soon after, another one fires, and another one, before they seem to stop.

I then get a look at what I assume is behind this mess.

It’s… A giant dark-redish looking slightly cracked slab, that almost looks like a monolith, with two rings around the top that surround one another, the outer one looking cracked, and the inner one looking thicker.

Is this thing the reason why this place is abandoned? Did it somehow kill everyone? I don't have much time to think, as more lasers seemed to get ready to be summoned. I dodge out of the way and fire my triple-firing, lighting-chaining razors away at the circles in hopes they will do something.

Maneuvering around the bullets sent out by the now ever firing lasers, I begin to notice more cracks forming around the rings, which means I’m doing at least something to kill this thing. I’m unable to stay in one place for long however, as the lasers keep getting fired out at me.

Eventually, I manage to get the circles to a state where they seem to be chipping off, shard by shard, taking parts of the rock with it, I slow down my firing and soon, the circles are done for.

I soon regret my decision.

A loud crack mixed with a pained mechanical scream echos around me, as I grab my head in pain again and clench my eyes shut as smoke flares around me. I slowly open them to see that, in place of the rings, there’s this giant glowing orange eye looking straight at me, and the slab-monolith thing seems to be in a worse shape.

And I think I pissed off the slab-monolith or whatever is inside of it.

It instantly fires a huge laser right at me, as I dash out of the way, more following after it, as I circle it while firing away at the eye. More of the rune circles form around the eye, that soon fire and release the red-hot balls as I bob and weave in between them, continuing to fire away.

It then unleashes a wave of blue-hot waves at me as it does another one of those screams, as I struggle to avoid them, forced to use a bomb on the thing as it then summons two more rune circles and summons white-hot spikes, circling around it as I feel the heat blazing onto me, as they trail smaller flames behind them. All I can do is continue firing, as I try not to die.

And eventually, it’s over.

The slab-monolith shatters, as smoke rises around it as it falls down, leaving me alone and surrounded by rubble, floating in the strange domain I found myself in as it descends, making me think this is all over, and I can claim the Power Eternal.

And then, it rises up, still smoking and cracked even more.

The slab-monolith then shatters with an ear-shattering crack, as it’s remains tumble to the bottom of this place and smoke drifts around me, forcing me to slam my eyes shut for a moment, then open them as I look upon what I think is behind this mess.

It’s a giant orange-brown ship with the same glowing orange eye in the center of it, with two huge wing-like structures on it’s top and two stick-like growths, one of which is broken, with the area around the eye looking lumpy and deformed heavily.

I don’t have any time to refocus, as it then fires blazing-hot balls in every direction, as I struggle to avoid them by flying in between them, getting hit a few times as they soon end, the ship(?) then getting a runic circle around its eye as it fires away at me with a huge laser, as I fly around it, trying not to get hit as I fire away.

It makes a strange, mechanical “ooooo” noise as it unleashes the blue-hot waves from a few seconds (minutes? hours?) ago as they too cycle around it, out for me as I fire away at the thing, bombing in a attempt to halt its firing. This did nothing in the long term other than make it finish up that attack and start another one.

It then summons four huge, blue-hot lasers in a cross shape while making the same noise from before as I fly around two of them, blue flames firing off from it as I almost dance in between them as I soon think this thing will soon perish.

I think it realized that it’s life is coming to an end, as it stops that attack and makes a more angry, pained version of the “ooooo” noise and unleashes hundreds of blue-hot editions of one of the projectiles of the weapons I found down in this facility into the sky, along with red-hot flames in every direction.

The blue-hot projectiles soon come down towards me as I struggle to avoid them, getting weaker with every shot as I use my last bomb here, in hopes this will end it quicker as it is unable to fire for a moment, before the red and blue-hot attacks pour on in my direction.

And soon, it is over.

The ship seems to scream out in pain as it goes up in smoke and flames, falling down into god-knows where as everything goes orange for a moment, before the orange fades to white as I listen on to it erupting, as the white fades to black.

I test to see if i’m not dead, and notice two blinking red lights in the darkness as I catch my breath after that battle. I fly towards them, entering the next room this place has to offer.

I am then grabbed by something, and gasp, looking down to see black, shadowy things pulling me downwards into the depths as I can only struggle, looking at the red lights flickering around me, almost looking directly at me like eyes as I am soon flung down, almost going through the ground before I realize.

There is no ground here. Just where did those things drag me?

I fly forward, as it’s the only thing I can do, and I see one of those upgrade terminals from the normal Facility, but this one seems… off. I seem almost forced to enter, like I’m a slave to my own body, and listen as it then crunches down onto me, and I expect some kind of mechanical voice tell me what upgrades I can pick and what they do, but that never comes

Instead, several tubes jab into my body as I then struggle to fight back, as they seem to almost tear into my insides as I then hear horribly alien, demonic voices say something I never expected.

“This is what you came for, isn’t it? The Power Eternal? Well, you got it.”

Just then, red fluid floods into the tubes and into my body as a strange hissing noise echoes from all around me, originating from outside the terminal as Power Eternal is pumped into me, against my will, as a red tint clouds my vision.

I bang on the top of the terminal, and try to scream out to someone, as it floods out of my joints and from my mouth.

“No! I changed my mind!” I try to shout out as a desperate plea. But nothing other than a gargle on the Power Eternal flooding my mouth comes out of me as it floods out of my body, and cracks out of the bottom of my eyes and core, making it look like i'm crying as I try to break out.

The hissing grows stronger as I grow more desperate to escape, more and more red tinting my vision as I try to force it open.

I don’t want Power Eternal I don’t want Power Eternal I want freedom I want power I never wanted this I want Power Eternal Please someone help Everything is fine I…

My vision is clouded completely in red as the flow of Power Eternal shortens, as it still drips from my mouth, joints, eyes and core as I slow down.

Nothing is fine I want Power Eternal D-13 I’m so sorry Everything is fine I don’t want Power Eternal I…

My vision goes white as I’m ejected from the terminal, mind in a euphoric, power high and hungry state.

I...

**Author's Note:**

> play monolith if you haven't already it good


End file.
